Kimi wa Petto
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: LEMON, HARDYAOI, Don't Like Don't Read! Bagaimana kalau dirimu mempunyai peliharaan yang lucu dan imut? pasti sangat senang. Tapi ini beda, Sang Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai seorang peliharaan yang berbentuk manusia, namanya Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Naruto

Pemilik : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Yaoi gaje

"Sorry kau bukan tipeku!" itulah jawaban tiap kali ada cewek yang menyatakan cintanya kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah tiga kali dalam sehari ini Sasuke ditembak oleh beberapa cewek yang tak dikenal. Padahal baru sebulan ini dia masuk ke kehidupan anak SMA yang akan menjadi masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Bukannya dia jual mahal, Sasuke memang tampan. Kulitnya yang putih pucat mulus , mata Onyx-nya yang serasi dengan warna kulitnya memang membuat para cewek terpesona, dan sifatnya yang cool membuat mereka mati kutu. Tapi sayang, seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang tak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi setelah pertemuannya dengan cowok itu, membuatnya merubah pandangan tentang segalanya.

***

"Sas, gimana? Ditembak lagi ya?" Tanya salah satu temannya yang bernama Gaara. Gaara mempunyai wajah yang imut dengan tato di keningnya. Dengan tubuh yang dibuat seolah-olah lemah ini pasti membuat cowok-cowok ingin melindunginya. Padahal dia itu kuat dan jago karate, kalau marah malah nyeremin kayak orang kesambet setan. Gaara anak dari kepala sekolah SMA konoha yang baru-baru ini sudah pacaran dengan lima orang cewek dalam dua minggu. Entah cewek itu buta, gila atau apa, mau-maunya pacaran dengannya yang member mereka compensasi 'kalau sudah bosan ya putus'. Mungkin dengan tampang imutnya itulah para cewek-cewek seantero konoha pada tunduk padanya.

"Hn.." jawaban cirri khas seorang Sasuke.

"Jawabannya pasti, 'sorry kau bukan tipeku!' gitukan?" ucap Gaara menirukan gaya Sasuke yang menolak cewek. "Kenapa sih nggak kamu terima saja salah satu cewek yang nembak kamu?" timpal Gaara yang setelah itu mendapatkan Death Glare milik Sasuke.

"Aku bukan kamu yang dalam waktu dua minggu saudah pacaran sama lima cewek sekaligus." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi enak, lho. Kan aku bisa berbuat apa aja pada mereka. Hehe.." kata Gaara cengok.

"Hnn.."

"Haah.. Dari pada kamu, sampe-sampe dikatain cowok-cowok yang lain dengan sebutan Si Setan Merah bermulut pedas yang menolak cewek seisi sekolah."

"Hnn, toh mereka saja yang kurang kerjaan. Mereka iri karena nggak ada cewek yang mau nembak mereka." Grutu Sasuke. "Hnn? Mana Kiba?"

"Hemm.. Tauk deh."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara panggilan yang sudah familiar di telingaku.

"Sasuke… Gaara.. Yuuhuu…" teriak Kiba cempreng.

"Panjang umur nih. Baru juga diomongin. Eh, tahu-tahu orangnya udah muncul."

"Hehe, hari ini aku ada kencan nih. Jadi agak telat." Kata Kiba yang terlihat gembira dengan kencannya.

Dan tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek yang menghampiri Kiba.

"Kiba-sama, namaku Rena. Sudah lama aku suka kamu. Aku.. aku.." ucap cewek itu.

"Hust.." ucap Kiba seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir cewek itu dan alhasil wajah cewek itu blushing dibuatnya. "Kau sudah punya cowok?" Tanya Kiba.

"Be..belum."

"Hmm.. Sorry deh. Jangan deketin aku sbelum kamu punya pacar ya?" kata Kiba. Dan sepertinya cewek itu jadi bingung dengan perkataan Kiba barusan. Dan dengan langkah cepat cewek itu pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

Kiba adalah tipe cowok yang ceria dan energik. Tapi anehnya, dia mempunyai selera yang cukup jelek, dia hanya mau pacaran dengan cewek yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Katanya, cewek yang sudah punya pacar itulah yang membuatnya lebih tertantang dan membuatnya senang. Sudah beberapa kali dinasehatipun dia hanya menjawab, 'Itukan salah mereka sendiri. Mereka aja yang nggak setia pada pasangannya.' Mungkin Kiba memang harus mendapat karma dulu baru dia akan sadar.

Diantara mereka bertiga semua anak-anak cowok seantero konoha menyebut Gaara dengan nama Si cowok penahluk cewek (Playboy), dan menyebut Kiba dengan sebutan Si Raja Pemangsa (hanya mau pacaran dengan cewek yang sudah punya pacar). Sedangkan Sasuke, dia mendapat julukan Pangeran setan merah bermulut pedas (Anti cewek)…

To be continued..

Untuk kali ini cerita bersambung ya..

Ku harap kalian mau membacanya..

Rewiew selalu ditunggu..

Saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan..

Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya,

Sankyuu..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Naruto

Pemilik : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Yaoi gaje!

**Sasuke Pov**

Suara seseorang membangunkanku dalam lamunan di tengah hiruk pikuknya dunia..

Kulihat sesosok cowok serba orange menyapaku di ruang kelas yang amat berisik..

Rambut yang orange dan bajunya yang orange membuatku berdecak..

Hanya matanya yang berbeda, Mata yang sebiru laut itu menatapku binar.

Bau citrus yang menyengat hidungku sangat terasa saat dia di sampingku..

"Sasuke teme, jadi pacarku yuk." Ajak cowok berbau citrus itu dengan senyumnya yang khas.

Sejenak aku kehilangan akal sehatku, seorang cowok menyatakan cintanya padaku..

Seisi kelas pun menatapku cengok, orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor pun ikut cengok melihatku. Aku memberikan _**death glare**_ ku padanya, tapi tak sedikitpun membuatnya takut. Apa-apaan cowok ini?

"Hahaha.. Terima saja Sasuke." Ucap Kiba padaku.

"Dari namamu saja sudah kelihatan. Sas..uke..! Kamu kan Uke." Timpal Gaara.

Kuberi mereka _**death glare**_ ku, dan secepatnya mereka diam seketika itu juga.

"Ne, Sasuke teme gimana?" Tanyanya lagi padaku.

"Aku bukan homo dan bukan seorang uke, setidaknya aku akan menjadi seme jika aku seorang homo!" gertakku.

"Hmm.. seme ataupun uke, aku tak masalah sih." Kata cowok itu hingga membuatku kaget, dan semua orang yang mendengar percakapan kami cengok mendengarnya.

"Hnn…" aku berpikir kembali, mungkin ada baiknya jika aku menerima pernyataan itu untuk menghindari pernyataan cinta dari cewek-cewek yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi aku bukan homo, apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya? Dan sebuah idepun terlintas dalam otakku. "Hn, mulai sekarang kau jadi peliharaanku saja! Peliharaan seorang Uchiha. Layani aku aku dan patuhi semua perintahku." Mungkin dia bakal menolakku ataupun malah akan menampar wajahku.

"Oke. Aku mau jadi peliharaanmu." Katanya senang lalu mencium bibirku. "Ah, kenalkan namaku Naruto." Timpalnya tanpa memperhatikan tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Aku kaget, sedikit membuatku membeku dan hilang akal sejenak. Gaara dan Kiba pun ikut cengok melihatnya. Apa lagi orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas maupun di luar, mereka melotot hingga matanya hampir keluar. Apa keputusanku ini benar menjadikannya peliharaanku? Ah, toh cuma peliharaan.

Kemudian dia pun pergi berlari kembali ke kelasnya, aku menatapnya hingga hilang dari balik pintu kelas. Setelah itu Gaara dan Kiba memberiku pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi padaku. Karena males menjawab aku pun hanya menjawab dengan biasanya. "Hn.."

Sepulang sekolah.

Entah kenapa aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah. Aku masih terduduk di dalam ruang kelasku, padahal sudah tak ada satupun yang ada di sini. Orang-orang sudah pulang termasuk Gaara dan Kiba.. Ku nikmati angin yang menerpa rambutku, cukup dingin menurutku, tentu saja karna ini masih musim dingin. Kembali aku memikirkan cowok yang tadi siang menembakku. Naruto.. nama yang aneh. Tapi nama itu entah kenapa sudah menancap dalam ke ulu hati.

***

**Naruto Pov**

Hari ini aku terlambat pulang karena Iruka sensei menhukumku membersihkan toilet. Gara-gara aku berulang kali tidak mengerjakan PR yang diberinya. Seperjalananku akan pulang, kulihat seseorang duduk di kelas menatap keluar jendela.

Sasuke?

Ya, Sasuke. Kenapa masih ada di sini?

Aku menjadi blushing, jika mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Aku berjalan satu langkah mendekatinya, sepertinya dia mulai terusik dengan suara sepatuku. Dia menengok ke arahku, ah.. betapa menentramkan mata Onyx-nya.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

"Hnn, tak ada." Jawabnya dan langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke luar jendela.

"Hmm…?" bingungku.

Kami beberapa menit hanya diam. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, aku masuk dalam permainnya yang panas.

"Hei, Dobe layani aku." Katanya seraya menatapku.

"Hah?" aku bingung dengan tatapannya yang tajam itu. Semburat merah pun tak luput dari pipiku.

"Kau itu anjingku!" katanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan teme?" tanyaku bingung.

"Terserah!" Aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa."Aku tak suka menunggu dobe!"

"Dasar teme!"

Aku membungkukkan badanku dan segera menciumnya, dan beberapa detikpun Sasuke mempersilahkan lidahku untuk masuk ke mulutnya. Aku mulai memasukkan lidahku, dan mulai beradu dengan lidah Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun masih berciuman, dan ahirnya aku pun melepaskan ciumanku untuk mengambil oksigen untuk bernafas, karena nafasku sudah terengah-engah oleh ciuman itu.

"Ciumanmu jelek sekali." Ejeknya. Dia menarik pinggangku hingga aku duduk di pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya masih memeluk pinggangku dan tangan kirinya menarik leher belakangku lalu kembali menciumku. Ciuman yang panas..

Sasuke mulai menjilati bibirku, menandakan dia menyuruhku membuka mulut umtunya. Saat aku mulai membuka mulutku, Sasuke mulai memasukkan kembali lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, menyapu langit-langit mulutku hingga membuatku mendesah. Sepintas kulihat senyumnya yang menggoda dan juga senyuman yang senang menjahiliku. Aku menggenggam erat pundak Sasuke karena kenikmatan ciumannya yang membuatku terbuai. Lidah kami saling beradu mencari kenikmatan di sana. Kancing bajuku mulai dibukanya satu persatu. Tangan Sasuke memang cepat tanggap, dia menyentuh dan membelai dadaku dan memilin tonjolan yang ada si sana. Aku kembali mendesah dan Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya. Dia berganti membelai telingaku dengan bibirnya, menjilati dengan penuh gairah. Membuatku tak bisa menahan desahanku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku agar tak ada suara yang keluar, aku takut jika ada seseorang yang melihat kami.

"Eng.. "

"Tak usah ditutupi, aku suka suaramu." Kata Sasuke.

Aku pun melepaskan tanganku, dan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke karena kenikmatan yang dibuatnya.

Bibirnya turun di leherku membuatku geli dan nikmat. Tangannya masih aktif di tonjolan dadaku, sesekali memilin-milinnya.

"Ah..eng, Sas..uke.."

Sasuke membuat sebuah kissmark di leherku, hingga dia mengunciku di sini.

"Ini tanda bahwa kau adalah peliharaanku. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh tubuhmu. Kau milikku."

Sasuke mulai membuka resleting celanaku, menyusupkan tangannya ke bagian tersensitif dalam tubuhku. Desahanku kembali mengeras, nafasku mulai tak beraturan. Hanya dengan tangan dan bibirnya saja, dia sudah memberiku kenikmatan yang seperti ini. Tangan Sasuke masih memainkan kejantananku dan bibirnya sudah mulai menghisap tonjolan di dadaku dan sesekali digigitnya hingga aku berteriak nikmat. Hingga sebuah cairan putih keluar dari tubuhku. Nafasku terengah-engah, Sasuke berhenti sejenak dalam permainannya dan memberiku istirahat.

"Sas..uke. Kita sudahi saja hari ini.." kataku.

"Hnn? Sudah? Benarkah? Kau mau menentang majikanmu?"

"Eh…"

Sasuke menyuruhku berdiri. Mungkin dia akan marah padaku. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia menyuruhku melayaninya kembali. Menyuruhku melakukan oral sex padanya. Dengan patuh aku melakukan perintah majikanku. Aku mulai membuka resleting celananya dan membuat kejantanan Sasuke keluar. Kujilati miliknya, dan setelah itu kumasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutku. Keluar masuk keluar masuk. Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum licik padaku, dia memang sedang menjahiliku.. Akhirnya cairan putihpun menyembur ke mulut dan wajahku. Sasuke masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan dia pun berdiri lalu menarik lenganku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke meja. Membuatku tiduran di sana, kini aku sudah tak memakai satu helai benangpun. Sasuke menghisap tonjolan di dadaku dan tangannya memainkan tonjolan satunya, sedangkan tangan satunya dengan bebas bermain di kejantananku. Aku mendesah tak karuan membuatku malu, baru kali ini aku mendengar suaraku yang seperti itu. Bibir Sasuke menciumi perutku dan turun ke bawah. Dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Menyentuh dan menghisap kejantananku hingga aku tak kuat lagi, tapi Sasuke malah berhenti sebelum aku mencapai klimaks.

"Kau tak tahan? Kau ingin lebih? Memohonlah padaku. Kau tau cara memanggilkukan?" kata Sasuke yang membuat hatiku mencelos.

Dia benar-benar sedang mempermainkanku, membuatku tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Te..me.."

"Panggil yang benar dobe."

"Sasuke, onegai…" pintaku memohon agar Sasuke menuntaskan permainannya. Sepintas Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya yang membuatku ngeri. Dan kemudian Sasuke menyodorkan dua jarinya kearah bibirku, menyuruhku melumatnya. Setelah itu dia menarik tangannya lalu mengangkat salah satu kakiku dan mulai memasukkan jarinya. "Akh..ah.. Sakit."

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Tahan sedikit, aku akan pelan-pelan. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Seraya kembali menciumku.

"Ah.. ah.." aku pun memeluk leher Sasuke.

Satu jari telah masuk, dua jari dan tiga jari. Kemudian setelah itu dia mencabut jarinya dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya padaku. Setelah kejantanan Sasuke masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuhku, dia berhenti sebentar. Dan menunggu persetujuanku untuk memulainya. Setelah aku siap, akhirnya Sasuke mulai melakukannya.

"Na..ruto.."

Aku kaget dan senang saat dia mulai memanggil namaku. Rasanya ada perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadaku.

"Ah..ah..ah.. Sa..suke. ah.. onegai..shimasu,."

Maju mundur maju mundur. Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya padaku. Sakit memang, tapi rasa sakit itu hilang saat Sasuke setiap detik selalu memanggil namaku. Ciumannya pun bermain ganas di mulutku hingga rasa sakit itu terganti dengan kenikmatan yang dibuatnya. "Ah..ah.. Sasuke, aku hampir sampai."

"Hnn.." Sasuke kembali meremas-remas kejantananku dan beberapa detik kemudian aku pun memuntahkan cairan putih hingga mengenai perutku dan Sasuke. Dan sebaliknya ada sebuah cairan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku, Sasuke juga mencapai klimaksnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dadaku dan aku masih memeluknya..

**To be Continued..**

Kyaaa…. Apakah ini ero banget??

Gomene, karena aku mengeluarkan imajinasi yang sangat porno..

Khukhukhu…

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Review selalu ditunggu..

Saran dan kritik selalu diterima dengan lapang …

Sankyuu.. sampai bertemu kembali di chapter berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Naruto

Pemilik : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Yaoi gaje!

_**I'm walking round in circles, the night I walked around looking for you  
whose name I don't know, the moonlight's bright  
Where do you hide and dance?  
So the story starts, you turn at that corner  
The future you're following shines on one path  
Even if you stay silent, I feel like I sense you,  
I can't meet a miracle again**_

_**I want somebody, just one time,  
I was able to meet you by chance  
I need somebody, I waited for you,  
I just wanted to love you**_

_**Lyric By Arashi (Translation I Want Somebody)**_

Sudah seminggu dari kejadian itu. Semakin hari semakin dekat hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Pulang sekolah pun selalu bersama, Naruto selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Hingga mereka dicap dengan pasangan yang paling _Hot_ di kelas. Dan semenjak itu juga sebagai peliharaan Sasuke, Naruto selalu duduk di sampingnya. Gaara yang semulanya duduk di samping Sasuke, diusir dan sekarang duduk dengan Neji, cowok yang bermata ungu ke abu-abuan tanpa pupil.

'Sudah waktunya.. 3..2..1.' batin Sasuke.

SRET..BLAAAM… suara pintu dibuka paksa.

"Sasuke teme!!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya dari samping. "Ohayou teme-chan…" ucapnya di dekat telinga Sasuke hingga membuatnya blushing tentunya, lalu kemudian tertawa lebar dengan ciri khasnya itu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap pagi Naruto selalu memeluk Sasuke, seperti seekor anjing yang bertemu dengan majikannya, tentu saja Sasuke melakukan penolakan seperti biasanya, walau hatinya berkata lain. Sebenarnya dia sangat suka dipeluk peliharaannya itu.

"Memang seperti anjing . Hahaha…" gumam Gaara dan Kiba.

"Dobe!! Lepasin aku! Jangan sentuh dengan tanganmu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Ucap Naruto. Dan kemudian mulai mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke hingga telinga Sasuke merah semerah tomat busuk. "Ini tantangan, seberapa tahannya kau tidak kusentuh." Timpal Naruto kembali dengan seringai senyuman menggoda sang Uchiha.

Tentu saja, hanya Narutolah yang tidak tahan sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke. Jangan pikir Naruto adalah Seme, tentu saja Sasukelah yang jadi Seme dan Naruto adalah Uke-nya. Memang begitulah sifat Naruto selalu ingin menggoda Sasuke setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu. Walau saat disentuh Sasuke dia menjadi lemas hingga melumer. Memang biasa Naruto memberi tantangan kepada Sasuke, walau Narutolah yang selalu kalah dalam tantangan itu seperti bidang pelajaran maupun adu fisik seperti apapun. Tentu saja karena Naruto itu bodoh! *digeplak fans Naruto*

Tapi kenapa mereka dicap pasangan yang paling hot, karena setiap pagi, siang maupun setiap hari mereka selalu mesra. Itu tanggapan dari orang-orang seluruh Konoha yang melihat mereka sedang berjalan berdua. Padahal setiap harinya Sasuke selalu acuh jika harus berjalan bersama peliharannya itu, dan berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang periang dan hiperaktif. Dan orang-orang yang melihatnya pun jadi salah paham melihat mereka. Mereka pikir Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pasangan yang unik dan aneh, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha bisa berjalan dengan seorang yang hiperaktif seperti Naruto. Padahal mereka hanya seorang Majikan dan Peliharaan.

"Heh.. Kau berani menantangku dobe?" ucap Sasuke dengan senyumnya mengejek. "Padahal kau tahu kau bakal kalah."

"Ah, Sasuke teme! Liat saja aku tidak akan kalah!" ucap Naruto semangat 45 dengan tangan dikepalkan ke atas dan satu kaki naik ke atas kursi dan dibelakangnya ada suara ombak laut yang mengiringi semangatnya. *lebay*

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi sensei pun datang dengan membawa murid baru.

"Yo,." Sapa Kakashi sensei. "Hari ini sensei membawa hadiah untuk kalian." Tambahnya.

"Hadiah apa sensei?" teriak Chouji yang dipikirnya Kakashi membawa makanan.

"Nah, Sai masuklah."

Semua murid terbengong saat melihat Sai masuk ke dalam kelas. Tidak untuk seorang Uchiha, dia diam sambil memandang keluar jendela dan Naruto sedang bertahan tidak menyentuh Sasuke. Dimata murid cewek, Sai terlihat seperti Sasuke, tampan dan keren. Tapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Sai orang yang ceria dan berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke.

Setelah perkenalan itu, Sai duduk di belakang Naruto. Dan kemudian Kakashi pun melanjutkan pelajarannya.

30 menit kemudian..

30 detik..

3 detik..

Dan alhasil…

"Huuuaaaa.. Teme, aku tidak tahan!" rengek Naruto sambil berdiri hingga membuat Sasuke kaget. Hingga membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menatap Naruto, Kakashi yang sedang menulis di papan tulis pun ikut kaget sampai kapur tulisnya pun ikut patah.

"BAKA!!" bentak Sasuke yang berdiri dan dibarengi dengan pukulan yang mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Auw.. sialan kau teme!! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" bentak Naruto yang memengangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau tau ini sedang pelajarankan?" geram Kakashi sensei. "Cepat kembali duduk atau kau ku hukum berdiri di koridor kelas?"

"Uhm.." Gumam Naruto cemberut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya menuruti perintah senseinya itu, agar tak mendapat hukuman. Kemudian Kakashi pun melanjutkan pelajarannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih memengangi kepalanya karena kena pukul Sasuke. "Teme, aku beneran tidak tahan." Bisik Naruto yang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan sudut pandang melihat Sasuke dari belakang, karena Sasuke masih menengadahkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Mendengar itu Sasuke menjadi blushing dibuatnya.

"Baka.." ucap Sasuke lirih. Dan kemudian Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto di bawah meja. Dan Naruto sendiri gembira dibuatnya, dia tersenyum senang.

Sai yang dibelakang mereka pun tak sengaja melihat dan ikut kaget. Dan kedua pasangan itu tidak tahu kalau Sai sedang mengamati mereka.

"Mereka pacaran?" Tanya Sai kepada Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hahaha.. Kau pikir begitu? Tak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya, selain sebagai majikan dan seekor peliharaan." Jawab Kiba.

"Peliharaan?"

"Yah, jangan sentuh peliharaan Sasuke deh. Nanti kau bisa kena pukul."

"Hah, sepertinya menarik. Kalau dilarang seperti itu aku malah tambah bernafsu." Gumam Sai.

***

Sepulang sekolah. Di perjalanan pulang.

"Teme, buat PR yang dikasih Kakashi sensei bareng yuk." Ajak Naruto dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa? Sampai-sampai aku kena getahnya juga. Harus buat PR denganmu? Paling juga kau mau mencontek jawabanku."

"Onegai.." mohon Naruto dengan puppy eyes-nya kembali.

"Udah, ajari saja Sasuke. Memangnya kau tahan dengan matanya itu?" ejek Kiba.

"Memang seperti anjing. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang saat memohon. Hahaha.." Umpat Gaara geli melihat Naruto.

"Hah.. Untuk kali ini saja." Terima Sasuke.

"Yatta… Banzai!" teriak kegirangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas.

"Ohya Sasuke, berhati-hatilah dengan Sai. Aku menangkap niat buruk padanya." Ucap Kiba.

"Sai? Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke cengok.

Gubraaakkk…. *Kiba dan Gaara jatuh*

"Aduh, memangnya kau nggak dengar tadi yang dikatakan Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Kiba.

"Malas." Sungut Sasuke.

"Dia anak baru tauk di kelas kita, padahal duduknya di belakang kalian juga." Timpal Gara.

"Hnn.." melirik Naruto yang masih berjingkrak-jingkrak ria.

"Ya sudahlah pokoknya kau berhati-hati saja padanya. Gaara yuk pulang." Ajak Kiba.

"Eh, aku ada kencan hari ini. Kamu pulang duluan saja." Tolak Gaara.

"Heh.." akhirnya Kiba pulang sendiri dengan sempoyongan. Karena dia berpikir teman-temannya itu mulai menyebalkan.

"Nah Sasuke, aku pergi dulu ya. Dah,Naruto-chan." Pamit Gaara kemudian pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto yang masih asyik dengan dunianya. Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang, lalu segera menyadarkan peliharaannya itu.

"Hei dobe, jadi buat PR bareng nggak?"

"Ah, tentu saja." Teriak Naruto gembira.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Naruto mulai cengok sesampainya di rumah Sasuke. Rumah yang besar dengan khas keluarga Uchiha. Kemudian Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, dan Naruto pun tambah cengok saat melihat kamar Sasuke yang rapi tidak seperti kamar cowok lainnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikan kamarku dobe?"

"Ah, iya. Hehe.. Kamarmu rapi juga teme!"

"Cepat keluarkan PR-mu dobe."

Kemudian mereka mengerjakan PR mereka masing-masing. Dan alhasil seluruh jawaban Naruto, **SALAH SEMUA**. Sasuke yang kesal pun menyuruh mengoreksi lagi jawaban Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! Tak ada satu pun yang benar. Ulangi lagi semuanya!" seru Sasuke.

"Hah.. Salah semua? Padahal aku mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh lho."

"Kerjakan dengan benar dobe! Kalau salah lagi aku akan menghukumku!" ucap Sasuke kesal. "Aku beli makanan dulu, kau mau apa?"

"Ramen.." kata Naruto senang.

"Baiklah, saat aku pergi kerjakan yang benar! Pokoknya kalau aku sudah pulang, jawabanmu itu harus benar semua!"

Kemudian Sasuke pun pergi. Tapi tentu saja, Naruto adalah Naruto berapa kalipun mengerjakan PRnya tetap saja salah semua.

Sepulangnya Sasuke.

"Apa-apan ini dobe? Jawabanmu sama saja, tak ada yang benar!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau memang perlu dihukum!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan melemparkannya ke ranjang, membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Lalu mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto dan kemudian Sasuke meciumi dengan ganas bibir Naruto, dan menyisipkan tangannya ke dalam baju Naruto hingga membuat Naruto teransang. Sasuke masih menciumi bibir Naruto dengan ganas, hingga bibir Naruto menetes saliva-saliva kenikmatan.

Dengan segera Sasuke melepas kancing celana Naruto dan melumat kejantanan Naruto dengan ganas hingga membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat. Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang nikmat saat cairan putih itu masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mencium Naruto dan membagikan cairan itu ke dalam mulut Naruto. Lalu sasuke pun duduk di samping ranjangnya menyudahi hukumannya. Permainan telah usai.

'Kenapa?' pikir Naruto. 'Kenapa Sasuke berhenti?'

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini? Tiba-tiba dia menyelesaikan hukumannya. Hari ini dia aneh.

To be Continued…

Yup..

Reveiew…Review..

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Yaoi Gaje!

Naruto menatapnya serius dari belakang punggung Sasuke yang lebar. Naruto membenahi kancing celananya dan mulai mendekati Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja membuat Naruto bingung. "Bakaaa!!" ucap Naruto sambil melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau dobe?!" bentak Sasuke kesal karena lemparan Naruto.

Naruto pun mencium Sasuke, Sasuke kaget saat Naruto menciumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto meminta lebih darinya. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan memposisikan duduknya di paha Sasuke. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan ganas. Mencurahkan segala gairahnya.

"I Love You.. Teme…" ucap Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. "Love you.. Love you.." Lalu Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto, dan sebaliknya Naruto mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke. *Sekarang siapa yang jadi peliharaan coba?*

***

_**Staring at the scars left from a fight, you say  
Stop trying to get with her already  
Men say that they understand  
I want to say that I don't believe it**_

I'm going to put you at ease

Cry, cry, cry,Señorita  
In my, my, my heart forever  
I can't be patient when I'm alone, come to my side  
Sleep, sleep, sleep, Señorita  
In my, my, my heart forever  
Tonight too, you'll definitely tantalize me in my dreams

Hold me, hold me, hold me, Señorita  
Tightly, tightly, tightly, and don't let go  
Come to my side without making yourself up  
Hold me, hold me, hold me, Señorita  
Tightly, tightly, tightly, and don't let go  
Those lips of yours tantalize me..

_**Lyric By Yamapi (Daite Senorita Translation)**_

Murid-murid berbisik-bisik melihat Naruto berjalan bersama Sai saat masuk sekolah. Berani sekali anak baru seperti Sai menyentuh peliharaan sang Sasuke. Bisa mati dia jika Sasuke melihatnya. Mendengar itu Sai malah merangkul pundak Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat Sai merangkul pundaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hehe.." jawab Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ah, cepat yuk ke kelas."

Sedangkan itu Sasuke yang melihat mereka dari dalam kelas ikutan kesal dibuatnya.

"Hmm, cepat sekali mereka akrab?" Tanya Kiba disela-sela kekesalan Sasuke.

"Emm, kemarin aku juga liat mereka jalan berdua malam-malam." Timpal Gaara yang membuat Sasuke tambah kesal dibuatnya.

"Ohayou teme…" teriak Naruto di dekatnya.

Sasuke semakin kesal saat melihat tangan Sai yang merangkul Naruto. Dia ingin sekali memukul wajah cowok itu agar menjauh dari Naruto. Tapi tidak dilakukannya, karena banyak orang yang melihatnya. Akhirnya karena kesal Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto hingga terjatuh dalam pangkuannya. Hingga membuat Naruto kaget dan orang-orang di dalam kelas menatap Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Naruto berniat membuat Sai menjauhi Naruto tapi alhasil Sai malah tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Heh.. Naruto, sepulang sekolah jangan lupa pergi ke supermarket dulu ya?" kata Sai hingga membuat Sasuke seperti tersambar petir. Kemudian Sai pun duduk di tempatnya sambil menahan ketawa gelinya melihat tingkah Sasuke.

***

"Gomen, aku hari ini tidak bisa pulang bareng. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Sekali lagi maaf." Ucap Naruto.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pokoknya…" sebelum menyelesaikan omongannya, tiba-tiba Sai menyela mereka.

"Urusan denganku." Jawab Sai santai. Padahal hawa panas sudah menyelubungi tubuh Sasuke.

"Dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan ucapannya!" lalu Naruto pun melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Dah teme.." dan Naruto pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sai pun tertawa melihat Sasuke yang ditinggalkan peliharaannya begitu saja. Karena kesal Sasuke pun menonjok wajah Sai hingga jatuh terduduk. Sai pun mengerang kesakitan dan kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya sepulang sekolah hari ini? Dia sedang ada les memasak dan setelah itu dia belajar di kamarnya. Hahaha.." Sasuke semakin kesal dibuatnya. Hingga ingin sekali menonjok wajah Sai untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu apa yang dikerjakan Naruto? Karena aku tinggal bersamanya."

Sasuke kembali geram, dan emosinya semakin memuncak saat tahu Sai tinggal bersama Naruto. Sasuke pun memukuli Sai, tapi perkelahian itu segera dihentikan saat Kiba dan Gaara melihat mereka.

Naruto POV

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering bertingkah aneh. Dia jarang sekali menyentuhku. Bersikap aneh saat aku bersama orang lain, apa lagi saat aku bersama Sai. Dia mulai menyentuhku dihadapan orang lain. Apakah dia mulai bosan denganku?

Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau rasakan padaku sekarang? Aku sudah menuruti semua perintahmu sebagai peliharaan. Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai peliharaan?

Sering aku bercerita pada Sai, tapi dia hanya menyuruhku melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Sasuke itu homo..

Sasuke itu Maniak..

Sasuke itu hanya mau mempermainkanmu, dia hanya menganggapmu seperti peliharaan..

Itu yang dikatakan Sai padaku. Aku tahu, aku yang menyetujui perjanjian itu. Jadi peliharaanpun tak apa, asal aku bisa bersama Sasuke.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke membuatku bingung dengan sikapnya yang aneh..

Aku ingin memberinya kejutan pada hari itu.. Kata Kiba dan Gaara, itu adalah hari special bagimu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia..

Maaf aku sudah membohongimu beberapa hari ini, ini semua kulakukan agar aku bisa memberimu sebuah kejutan.

***

Sasuke POV

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Melihat Naruto dekat dengan orang lain membuatku kesal, apa lagi dengan orang yang baru kulihat batang hidungnya hari ini. Berjalan berdua, disentuh, aku tak rela orang lain menyentuhnya seujung jari pun.

Naruto itu Peliharaanku…

Dia milikku…

Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku, aku tak peduli jika aku egois.

Aku tak peduli lagi pandangan orang kalau aku disebut Homo..

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, kulihat matanya yang sebiru langit itu telah mencuri hatiku. Walau baru aku sadari bahwa aku mencintainya..

Mencintainya?

Mencintai seorang peliharaan?

Mencintai Naruto?

Ya, aku mencintainya! Apa ada yang salah kalau aku baru menyadarinya? Menyadari dia sangat penting bagiku, lebih penting dari diriku sendiri. Bukan hanya sekedar peliharaan, tapi lebih dari itu..

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padanya?

Aku saja terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiranku..

Aah, kepalaku sudah hampir pecah memikirkan ini. Ini seperti bukan diriku saja.

Ne, Naruto… Apa kau sadar dengan perasaanku??

Hari ini kau bilang tak bisa pulang denganku, karena ada keperluan mendadak. Apa itu benar atau hanya kamu ingin berbohong padaku? Nyatanya kau pulang bersama cowok berengsek itu dan membuat janji pergi berdua ke supermarket.

Besoknya kau berangkat bersama cowok itu lagi. Aku kesal! Rasanya aku ingin memukul cowok berengsek itu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama cowok berengsek itu. Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?

Hari ini tepat di hari ulang tahunku pun kau tetap bersama cowok berengsek itu.

Kiba dan Gaara mengajakku pergi untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, tapi kau tak ada di sana. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu datang.

Tepat jam dua pagi aku baru pulang dari acara yang dibuat Kiba dan Gaara untukku. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, aku melihatmu duduk di samping pintu. Aku sangat kaget melihatmu yang sedang menungguku bersama cowok berengsek itu.

***

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba Ibu Naruto masuk ke rumah sakit, jadi Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

Hari ini Naruto berusaha ke rumah Sasuke setelah Ibunya sadar, tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak ada di rumah. Naruto pun menunggu Sasuke sampai dia pulang.

Akhirnya lima jam kemudian, Sasuke belum juga terlihat sedikitpun batang hidungnya.

Hingga Sai menjemputnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau di sini? Orang itu tidak akan pulang. Ini sudah malam. Kau mau menunggunya sampai kapan? Besokkan juga bisa." seru Sai.

"Aku mau menunggunya, aku ingin menyerahkan kue ini untuknya. Kau pulang saja."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun pulang dan Sasuke kaget melihat Naruto bersama Sai di depan rumahnya.

"Okaeri.." ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eem.. Aku menunggumu. Happy birthday Sasuke teme.." ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue untuk Sasuke. "Gomen, aku tidak bisa ikut dalam pesta yang diadakan Kiba dan Gaara untukmu. Tiba-tiba Ibuku masuk rumah sakit jadi aku.." sebelum Naruto melanjutkan bicaranya, Sasuke malah mengertaknya.

"Kebohongan apa lagi yang kau buat dobe?" Naruto benar-benar kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Bilang saja kau sedang asik pacaran dengan Sai, cowok berengsek itu. Ah, ternyata susah juga ya mengatur peliharaan sepertimu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sudahlah, kita akhiri saja hubungan sebagai majikan dan peliharaan ini. Kau sudah bebas Uzumaki Naruto!"

Saat itu Naruto sangat kaget melihat Sasuke sebegitu marahnya padanya. Naruto memang sudah berbohong padanya, tapi tidak untuk berpacaran dengan Sai.

"Teme, aku bisa jelaskan semua padamu!"

"Tidak perlu kau jelas…" ucapan Sasuke terpotong. Naruto kaget saat Sai memeluk dan mencium Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Ne, sekarang kau sadar. Naruto tak pantas untukmu, lebih baik kau denganku saja. Aku janji aku akan membuatmu senang Sasuke-kun! Ya kan Naruto? Sasuke untukku saja ya?" ucap Sai yang membuat Naruto kagetnya bukan kepalang..

_**To be Continued…**_

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fanfic gaje ini.

Jangan lupa chapter berikutnya adalah chapter penentuan..

Jadi Fanfic ini akan selesai pada chapter 5.

Shankyuu..

Di tunggu reviewnya.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Yaoi Gaje!

**Finale Chapther!**

Sasuke pun mendorong Sai. Melepaskan pelukkan Sai darinya.

Lalu Naruto pun menampar Sai dan direntangkan tangannya di depan Sasuke untuk menghalangi Sai agar tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi.

"Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyukai Sasuke?" Sai hanya diam sambil memegangi pipinya karena tamparan Naruto barusan. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke padamu! Walaupun kau itu adikku sekalipun!!"

"Adik?" Tanya Sasuke cengok.

"Ah, gomen. Aku belum memberitahumu ya, kalau sebenarnya Sai ini adalah Adikku."

"Eh?? Adik??"

"Buahahahhaa…" Sai pun tertawa lebar saat melihat wajah cengok Sasuke. "Ternyata mengerjai kalian memang mengasikkan. Memang sudah waktunya permainan ini selesai. Hahaha… Hei Sasuke, Kue itu dibuat oleh Naruto lho untukmu, makanya sepulang sekolah dia selalu pulang cepat karena les memasak untukmu. Kuenya itu benar-benar enak sekali."

"Hah.. Kepalaku jadi pusing mendengar kalian mengoceh tak karuan begini." Sungut Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa menggantikan Naruto denganmu! Peliharaanku hanya ada satu." Timpalnya kepada Sai.

Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sai begitu saja.

Saat itu Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke kamar mandi sebelum itu kue yang dibuat oleh Naruto diletakkan di meja dapur. Lalu Sasuke pun menyalakan shower. Air yang keluar dari shower membasahi pakaian mereka malam itu. Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan mesra, menyalurkan semua gairahnya yang sudah terpendam beberapa hari ini.

"Sas..uke.. Emm.. bajuku jadi basah.." kata Naruto di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, menikmati lembutnya bibir orang yang dicintainya ini.

Lalu Sasuke pun membuka kancing baju Naruto satu persatu dan kembali meraba-raba tonjolan di dada Naruto yang sudah mengeras itu. Alhasil Naruto mendesah keras, apa hanya karena sentuhan Sasuke atau karena sudah beberapa hari ini dirinya tak sedikitpun dijamah oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto.. panggil namaku, bilang kalau kau mencintaiku." Suruh Sasuke. "Apa yang aku katakan tadi lupakan saja, kau tetap peliharaanku nomer satu. Aku mencintaimu.."

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia bahagia mendengar bahwa Sasuke mencintainya, hingga membuatnya menangis.

"I love you teme! Love.. love you.."

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, lalu membuka resleting celana Naruto hingga celananya jatuh ke lantai. Disetiap sentuhan Sasuke, Naruto selalu memanggil namanya.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan dengan menciumi telinga Naruto dan sesekali digigitnya hingga membuat Naruto kegelian, tangan Sasuke masih bermain di kejantanan Naruto. Sedangkan tangan Naruto memeluk dan menjambak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke pun turun ke bawah dan menciumi dada Naruto. Membuat banyak sekali tanda kissmark di sana.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun melumat seluruh kejantanan Naruto dan sesekali digigitnya ujung kejantanan Naruto. Naruto mengerang kenikmatan atas perlakuan Sasuke..

"Na..ru..to."

"Sa..suke, onegai…"

Naruto tidak tahan ingin disentuh Sasuke lebih dalam lagi dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk langsung memasukkan kejantanannya. Mendengar permohonan Naruto, Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan menyandarkan Naruto di dinding kamar mandi yang dingin itu. Lalu mengangkat salah satu kaki Naruto dan diposisikan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Akhirnya kejantanan Sasuke pun seluruhnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto menggelinjang nikmat saat kejantanan Sasuke mulai menyeruak dinding prostatnya. Naruto memeluk erat leher Sasuke dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah hingga memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang lebih saat Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masih bersandar di dinding dan Sasuke seutuhnya mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto dan menggendongnya. Sasuke mulai kembali memberi ransangan yang lebih nikmat kepada Naruto. Naruto mendesah keras dan nikmat atas perlakuan Sasuke itu. Sasuke pun melumat bibir Naruto dan memberi kenikmatan yang lebih untuknya. Shower yang masih menyala membasahi tubuh mereka, membuat kenangan yang tak terlupakan malam itu.

"Naru..to…" Sasuke pun hampir mencapai klimaksnya, dipercepatnya gerakan memasuki dan menembus dinding prostat Naruto.

"Ah..akh..ah.." Naruto pun mendesah-desah saat Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakannya.. Akhirnya Sasuke pun mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Naruto dan sedangkan Naruto mencapai klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah itu Sasuke memasukkan Naruto ke dalam bathtube kamar mandi. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bathtube itu dan mandi berdua. "Ne teme, kau masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu??"

"Hnn?" gumam Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto di dalam Bathtube itu seraya menciumi punggung lengan Naruto.

**Flashback**

Saat itu Naruto yang baru saja pindah ke Konoha dipukuli brandalan, Naruto pun babak belur kesakitan.

Di sebuah gang kecil dimana tak ada orang yang berani malam-malam lewat di sana. Naruto yang diseret para brandalan itu meminta uang kepada Naruto. Karena Naruto tak membawa uang sepeserpun akhirnya Naruto pun dipukuli babak belur hingga terkapar di gang kecil yang sepi itu. Naruto selalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa selemah itu. Dipukul satu kali saja sudah roboh. Naruto menangis sejadinya, ini bukan hal yang pertama terjadi padanya. Di kotanya yang sebelumnya, dia sudah beberapa kali dijahili seperti itu. Dan sudah beberapa kali dia dipukuli orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Tidak sengaja Sasuke sedang melewati gang kecil yang sepi dan kumuh itu, dan tiba-tiba matanya melihat seseorang serba orange terduduk di pojokan gang sempit itu. Sasuke pun datang menghampirinya, ada sesuatu yang menarik Sasuke untuk mendatanginya.

"Hnn, Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto kaget saat ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Dia melihat sepasang bola mata onyx yang menatapnya serius. "Haah.." Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto bermaksud membantunya berdiri. "Kau ini lemah sekali, berapa orang yang memukulmu?"

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menangkis tangan Sasuke yang membantunya berdiri.

"Aku memang lemah! Sekali pukulpun aku pasti langsung roboh! Aku sendiri juga tak mau selemah ini." Bentak Naruto sambil menangis.

"Hnn.., Memangnya lemah itu salah? Lemah bukan berarti kau kalah, kau bisa berusaha menjadi kuat. Dengan berusaha, kau bisa saja menjadi kuat. Yah, bagiku lemah ataupun kuat tak jadi masalah. Lagipula itu tergantung pada masing-masing karakter orang." Jawab Sasuke hingga membuat hati Naruto berdebar. "Nah, kalau kau sudah mengerti, aku pergi dulu ya."

Kemudian Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Dan kepala Naruto mulai berpikir, kata-kata orang itu memang membuatya berdebar.

Dan beberapa hari setelah itu Naruto masuk ke sekolah barunya di Konoha, dan dia berjanji akan menjadi kuat di sana. Kemudian saat Naruto memasuki kelas barunya, dia tak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Namun Naruto kecewa saat Sasuke tak mengingatnya sedikitpun. Memang hal-hal seperti itu tak perlu diingat oleh sang Uchiha Sasuke.

**End of Flashback.**

"Aku benar-benar tertolong saat itu oleh kata-katamu teme.." ucap Naruto.

"Hnn, jadi itu kau dobe? Aku tak sedikitpun ingat orang yang kutolong itu kau.. Ternyata kau lebih manis saat itu." Ejek Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu teme?!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri gelagapan mendengar kata manis dari bibir Sasuke hingga terpeleset dan menjatuhi Sasuke. "Baaaka!"

"Hnn…"

Lalu Naruto pun mencium Sasuke…

***

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Naruto dan Sasuke berangkat bersama. Karena kemarin malam Naruto tidur di rumah Sasuke.

Di sekitar mata Naruto terdapat lingkaran hitam yang menandakan dia kurang tidur dan setiap detik dia selalu menguap lebar, hingga beberapa kali Sasuke harus menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulutnya saat dia ingin menguap. Salah siapa coba hingga Naruto kurang tidur, karena malam itu Sasuke menghukumnya habis-habisan.

Di dalam kelas Sasuke melihat Sai sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sasuke kembali mengingat yang dikatakan Sai kemarin malam.

"Yo Naruto, kenapa tadi malam tak pulang? Padahal aku menunggumu lho." Sahut Sai dengan cengirannya yang menggoda Naruto, hingga membuat murid-murid di sana cengok mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sungut Naruto lalu duduk di kursinya dibarengi dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tinggal serumah dengan Naruto?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku belum memberitahumu kalau kami serumah?"

"Heh.. hontou?" Tanya Gaara kaget. Dan seisi kelaspun dibuat cengok olehnya. Tapi kecengokkan mereka mulai pudar saat Naruto menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Sai.

"Kalian jangan salah paham! Aku dan Sai itu saudara! Dia adikku!" seru Naruto.

"Masa? Kok nggak mirip?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kami memang tidak mirip! Dia lebih mirip dengan Ayah dan aku mirip Ibu." Jelas Naruto.

"Lhoh, padahal aku kira kau menyukai Naruto." Kata Kiba.

"Menyukai Naruto? Hahaha… Yang kusukai itu adalah Sasuke." perkataan Sai kembali membuat cengok seluruh kelas. "Heng… Hahaha… kalian percaya dengan ucapanku? Bodoh kalian! Memang asik mengerjai pasangan norak itu."

Sai itu memang menakutkan, mempermainkan perasaan orang dan suka mengerjai setiap pasangan termasuk pasangan bodoh dan norak kayak Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke teme, maaf. Sai itu memang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang. Di kotaku sebelumnya saja dia sudah membuat kesal seluruh kota."

"Hnn.."

Sasuke merasa lega karena permasalahannya dengan Naruto telah berakhir. Dan mungkin dia memang harus berhati-hati dengan Sai yang licik itu..

**The End **

Maaf kalau ini ceritanya ngambang dan gamblang.. Memang konflik yang dibuat tidak dipertegas. Jadi mohon dimaklumi karena saya adalah seorang pemula. Tapi saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Ganbarimasu!

Hahaha.. Alur memang cepat, karena saya paling tidak bisa membuat alur yang melambai-lambai. *Ditampol*

Fanfic ini memang banyak obrolan dari pada diskripsi sehingga kayak cerpen, soalnya saya pikir lebih baik ngomong karena bisa mempertegas sebuah percakapan.

Banyak sekali kesalahan saya di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.. saya harap semoga bisa saya perbaiki di cerita selanjutnya.

Cerita SasuxNaru memang sudah selesai tapi mungkin saya akan melanjutkannya untuk giliran Gaara dan Kiba.. Yup. Tapi belum tahu kapan.. khu..khu..khu.. *ngekek*

Sankyuu bagi pembaca yang mengikuti alur cerita Gaje ini.. ^^


End file.
